Morning's of Breakfast & Kisses
by jazzy1711
Summary: Hanamiya likes gazing at Kuroko, and Kuroko doesn't want to miss Hanamiya. (Fluffy, short oneshot of Hanakuro!)


Morning's of Breakfast & Kisses

Laughing, Hanamiya ruffled Kuroko's bedhead, enjoying the small look of annoyance on his boyfriend's face.

"Why the long face, Kuro? You shouldn't have to be so angry this early in the morning," said Hanamiya, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

The smaller boy shrugged him off. He rolled onto his side to face Hanamiya, propping himself up with his arm. "Because you wouldn't let me give you a kiss," replied Kuroko. He flicked the raven-head on the forehead, taking delight in the look of surprise. He pecked the third year quickly before getting off the bed. Before he could take a step, he was yanked back onto the bed.

Hanamiya straddled Kuroko, a slight blush decorating his cheeks. Leaning forward, he kissed Kuroko, deeply and desperately.

"Is that enough of a morning kiss for you?" Hanamiya asked. "Because I don't think I want to do much on this lazy Sunday but stare at you all day long."

Kuroko pushed the other boy off of him hastily. His feet hung off the side of the bed, face burning red. "Don't say those kinds of things, Hana. Words like that make me shy to be around you," he admitted.

"You mean they make you fall more in love with me."

The smaller boy bit his lip. He ignored the last comment and threw on one of the many t-shirts he could find on the floor.

"I'm going to make boiled eggs. Do you want any?" asked Kuroko.

The third-year groaned. "You made those things yesterday and the day before, Kuro," whined Hanamiya. "Can't we have something else?"

"And what do you suggest?"

"I'll surprise you."

"You can cook."

"Are you doubting your boyfriend?" Hanamiya mocked gasping, trying not to let a laugh escape at Kuroko's scepticism.

"Of course I am not. I just never tasted any of your food before," Kuroko answered.

"You have a point."

Hanamiya got up from the bed, his torso completely bare, arms stretching to the sides. The movements showed off the muscles of his arms and chest nicely.

 _Wow._

Kuroko stared wide-eyed for a second before he turned away coyly. He grabbed a shirt within his reach, lying wrinkled on the floor by his feet, and threw it at Hanamiya, to which he smirked.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

The shadow player waved him off. "So what are you going to cook?" Kuroko inquired.

Hanamiya shrugged and pulled the shirt over his head. "Since it's just the two of us today, probably something small. What shall it be, my love?"

"Anything but eggs, as you have suggested," said the blue-haired boy.

The two of them walked into the kitchen. Kuroko took a seat around the island as he watched Hanamiya tie on his one and only Rilakkuma apron. He smiled as he recalled the day he gave it to his boyfriend on their six-month anniversary. On that same day, he had gotten a plastic rose with the phrase "My love for you will not die as long as this rose is alive" embedded on the stem. His heart melted a million times.

Kuroko watched as the raven-haired boy started preparing breakfast. He loved it when he did what he was best at. Hanamiya was always focused and so handsome.

"Hana, don't you have practice today?" asked Kuroko.

Hanamiya turned to the smaller boy, shock apparent on his face. "I completely forgot about that," he muttered, going back to his current task. "It doesn't start until noon and it's only for a couple hours. Do you want to come watch?"

Kuroko nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, I'll come. I have to leave right after, though."

"We can't hang out for even just another hour after that?" Hanamiya pouted.

"Nope," answered Kuroko, giving a small sigh of disappointment. "Today is Sunday and I have to get home tonight. I have classes tomorrow, you know, and practice of my own."

"Right."

Hanamiya cut up bright and colorful fruits into bite-sized squares and mixed them together in a bowl. He took a serving and placed it nicely onto a plate and did the same thing with the other. He took a cup of yogurt and set it next to the fruit.

"Fruits and yogurt for breakfast?" said Kuroko.

Hanamiya hummed. "Not quite."

In two other bowls, he poured hot oatmeal into them and threw a dash of cinnamon and chopped raspberries and blueberries on them. He set the bowls on the table and the yogurt and fruits in the middle for later.

"Oatmeal for breakfast, and as a side, we have fruit and yogurt. Nutritious, right?" Hanamiya pulled back the chair for his boyfriend to sit in.

Kuroko could feel his face warm up. He hoped his teasing third-year wouldn't notice. "Thank you," said Kuroko.

"You know," Hanamiya started. "You shouldn't eat eggs and milkshakes everyday, it's unhealthy." He took a spoonful of his breakfast and shoved it in his mouth.

Kuroko did so too, interested to know how it would taste like. "I'm fine with eggs and milkshakes. They're a good source of protein if you didn't know," the small boy retorted.

"True, but too much eggs can lead to too much cholesterol, and it's bad for your heart. And milkshakes don't have much nutritional value unless you count the very little dairy content in them," said Hanamiya with his eyebrows raised. "You can't really make a convincing argument, can you, Kuroko? You can only do it when it concerns basketball." He sniggered.

Kuroko ignored him and continued eating. He took some bites of the fruit in between his oatmeal, savoring the fresh taste. Surprisingly, Hanamiya's representation of the food was almost like those in classy restaurants. He was impressed. Although the dishes were simple, he had to admit that they were quite delicious.

After the second year finished his oatmeal, he took a bite of a chopped kiwi from the bowl and dipped it in the cup of yogurt. Quietly, his eyes followed Hanamiya as he took a bite too, a smile curled on his face and eyes practically ogling at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kuroko inquired, curiosity getting the best of him. He felt like he could shrink any minute under the gaze of the raven-headed boy.

Hanamiya propped his head on his hands, still smiling. "No reason. I was just wondering if you wanted some cake for dessert."

"Cake in the morning?" The blue-headed boy couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the odd offer.

"Yeah, basically. We can share if you want. So what do you say?" Hanamiya leaned forward, face closer to his than what he expected.

Kuroko couldn't really find a way to decline his offer, and in the end he said yes to the cake. When Hanamiya brought it out it was a small round one, perfect for just the two of them to share.

He sighed. "You're lucky I like you, Hana. I'm already so full but I'm eating this with you because you insisted," surrendered Kuroko.

The said boy did his best attempt at a cute pose, to which Kuroko broke out chuckling at.

The blue-headed boy took a bite of the cake, eyes wide from the taste. It was a simple vanilla cake with fillings of custard and bananas and strawberries that were rich in flavour.

"Did you make this yourself?" Kuroko asked, taking another bite.

Hanamiya nodded. "Yup. Last night, actually, while you were asleep. Do you like it?"

Kuroko gave a thumbs up, continuing to eat the cake. It wasn't soon until he realized that the third year wasn't eating a bite and that he had already finished more than half of it himself. He looked at his boyfriend. He was staring at him again, seeming to gaze lovingly as if he was mesmerized looking at a clear night sky.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing, Hana?" he asked.

"I like watching you eat," said Hanamiya, beaming. "Also, we're going to have supper tonight. I know you have to leave, but stay until after supper. I'll walk you to the station."

Kuroko stared longingly at Hanamiya. He wasn't sure if he should stay late or not. But if it meant spending a couple hours with his boyfriend and coming home late, then it was probably worth it. It was fine to bend the rules once in a while. He took a piece of cake and offered it to Hanamiya. He opened his mouth and ate it, then took a quick peck from Kuroko.

"Would you like to know of our dinner plans?" the older boy asked, changing the subject quickly. He hoped that Kuroko wouldn't notice the bashful look growing on his face.

"Is it anything expensive?" His boyfriend was a spoiled brat, but that didn't mean he liked being spoiled by him.

"Nope." Hanamiya shook his head. "I know you don't like fancy places, so instead we're going out to the grocery store, then we're going to cook and have dinner right in this very house. We'll have some of my own extravagant pizza and pasta with meatballs and a bit of wine. Does it not sound like a swell idea?"

"We're too young to consume alcohol, though," Kuroko pointed out.

The raven-headed boy waved a finger. "Don't worry, Kuro. We'll just have a glass each. I snuck it from my parent's basement."

"What a spectacular role model," Kuroko joked sarcastically with a blank expression. The blue-haired boy ate the last piece of the cake and went to stand behind Hanamiya, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed him behind his ear tenderly, snugging his face into his hair. "Now let's get back to bed a bit longer. I don't want to miss you."

The corner's of Hanamiya's lips lifted upwards. He followed his small boyfriend into the bedroom, hand in hand.

"Nor do I want to miss you either when you're not here in my arms," Hanamiya whispered softly. He brought Kuroko close to him so they embraced each other, and they both fell back onto the bed. They both chuckled. Then Kuroko started laughing loudly, trying to pry his boyfriend's tickling hands off him.

Kuroko lied on Hanamiya. He pecked his lips once, then twice. "Thank you for breakfast, Hana."

* * *

 _Just a short oneshot of my favourite ship. I hope you enjoyed~ Thank you for reading! And please review/favourite, I'd like to know what you thought!^^ -jazzy1711_


End file.
